tycoon_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Squares
Squares Squares are literally red squares that give multiplier. Squares CANNOT give any Ultra Multiplier. The 'max' amount of square power is 777. To get square power you need to click "Square" on the right of your screen then press Upgrade Square Power. If you can't that means you don't have at least 2x Ultra Multiplier. To get Ultra Multiplier you need to press Super Upgrades on the left of your screen and if you have enough multiplier to afford it, you can Ultra Rebirth for Ultra Multiplier. The minimum amount of Ultra Multiplier you can get from pressing it is 0.1x Ultra Multiplier. Square Power costs 1x Ultra Multiplier. The price never NEVER changes. If you have 777 Square Power it would be easy to get squares because its a 1 in 129 chance of it dropping from your tycoon. The chance can get lower if it's more. But you need more Square Power for it. Breaking the Square Power Limits... To upgrade Square Power more higher than max, you would have to click your tycoon when a Hyper Fever is on. To get a Hyper Fever you must get lucky or you can buy more chances of it with Rubies (Bought through the Super Upgrades) or otherwise let someone else buy it. I would prefer you to get the upgrade though. There are some other ways too. But the most common way to get it is getting max upgrades for the Ruby upgrade to get Hyper Fever and you have a chance of getting Hyper Fever when a fever starts. The upgrade for it is "Hyper Master Power" which will require a couple of rubies. Fevers are mostly started from stars. They can also sometimes be earned when the Golden Pig reaches max items. The chance of getting Hyper Fever is pretty slim. During a Hyper Fever you would need to click the green button on your tycoon to get the Ultra Spheres to come out. When a Sphere drops from clicking the button you get +1 Square Power if you touch it. So if you click the "Square" menu again it would be 778 instead of 777, or maybe more. Getting Ultra Multiplier Faster To get Ultra Multiplier faster you can get it from Okin at the Spawn Zone for 250 Emeralds, which Emeralds are earned from items that earn you Player Experience, so every 250 Emeralds spent may get you 100x Ultra Multiplier. You can also spend 2500 Emeralds to start a weaker variant of a Super Ultra Rain. The other way costs Multiplier or Rubies. The multiplier one is to pretty much use your Multi Donation Bag to get Ultra Multiplier. The Ruby way is to get the "Ultra Master Power" affecting the Multiplier Donation Bag (100 Rubies) or getting the Mystery Bag (50 Rubies.) However, a ruby requires 'max' Square Power, so this would not be a very reliable way to get Square Power. Plus, you can get Ultra Multiplier from Suns and Spheres too. Spheres don't always give Square Power though. Patches 1. Fixed Bouncing Spheres 2. Fixed Rolling Cubes Commenting Rules Do not swear Only comment about this Do not try to swear (Example: f* u) Category:Game mechanics Category:Items